1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for creating embossed or printed images and more specifically, to an embossing or printing folder that includes interchangeable parts for producing embossed or printed images on paper when used in combination with a die press.
2. Background of the Invention
Various forms of die presses have been developed through the years which use individual die cutting blocks having blades, formed into a particular shape that are individually pressed against one or more sheets of paper to produce paper die cuts. More recently, such machines have been employed to produce embossed images in paper by subjecting an embossing device having a sheet of paper sandwiched therein to pressure generated by the die press. Each such prior art cutting or embossing device has been of a preset configuration with one or more preset images formed into the device. Thus, in order to generate a different image using such a device, a completely new device containing the desired image or pattern must be used.
Thus, there exists a need in the art to produce an embossing or printing folder that is capable of producing various embossed or printed images, patterns or other forms on paper using a single device with interchangeable components.